


rusted flesh, bad thing to feast

by rotisalieri



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: mereka mengukir memori pada malam-malam terakhir hidup brynhild.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Siegfried | Saber of Black/Sigurd | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	rusted flesh, bad thing to feast

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Grand Order adalah milik Type-Moon dan Delight Works  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Brynhild terinfeksi, dan dia punya waktu tiga hari sebelum salah satu kekasihnya menembaknya tepat di kepala.

Atau memenggal lehernya, entah, mereka belum memutuskan.

Amunisi adalah barang langka, mereka sulit didapatkan di zaman sekarang, hanya barak militer yang memiliki stoknya dan mereka sama sekali tidak menjual peluru kepada para _survivor_ yang berceceran di luar tembok. Karena buat apa? Uang bukan hal penting di masa kiamat zombie, dan para _survivor_ tidak memiliki barang yang pantas untuk ditukarkan dengan amo, atau sandang-pangan dari dalam dinding.

Bukannya pemerintah ingin membiarkan jutaan manusia di luar dinding terinfeksi dan menambah masalah. Tapi kapasitas dinding militer terbatas, dan mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

Bahkan jika para peneliti _mampu_ menciptakan _obat_ , yang mati tetap tidak bisa kembali.

Jadi begitulah, ada enambelas kota dinding militer di seluruh negeri, dan ratusan _shelter_ kecil tempat _survivor_ mengungsi dalam kiamat zombie. Serta jutaan _suvivor_ yang terus berlari melintasi negeri untuk mencari _shelter_ yang mau menampung mereka.

Brynhild dan kedua kekasihnya adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka telah bertahan hidup selama sepuluh tahun sejak wabah merebak dan meluluh-lantahkan dunia. Awalnya hanya dia dan Sigurd, pasutri ketiban sial yang harus menghabiskan bulan madu mereka dengan _berlari_ dari wabah. Mereka baru menikah ketika wabah zombie sampai ke tempat tinggal mereka dan mulai menghancurkan masyarakat, dan mereka tidak berhenti berlari sejak saat itu.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, mencari _shelter_ atau mengemis tempat dalam kota dinding militer, Brynhild dan Sigurd bertemu dengan Siegfried; seorang laki-laki berusia 19 tahun yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena wabah. Siegfried bergabung dengan kedua pasutri, dan mereka membentuk tim yang sangat baik, seperti seakan-akan Siegfried adalah onderdil hilang yang membuat mesin tim mereka bekerja dengan prima di kondisi seperti ini.

Awalnya memang agak rikuh, _him third-wheeling them_. Tapi lama kelamaan, mereka jatuh ke dalam rutinitas biasa, dan membentuk ikatan tak terpecahkan. Dan suatu hari, setelah tiga tahun berkelana bersama, menghadapi suka, duka, dan maut di depan mata, kedua pasutri pun mengaburkan garis persahabatan mereka dengan Siegfried dan mengundang laki-laki itu ke dalam hubungan mereka.

Sisanya adalah bagian dari sejarah.

Dan sejarah itulah yang akan menyakiti mereka lebih dalam ketika Siegfried dan Sigurd harus mencabut nyawa Brynhild, sebagai bentuk belas kasihan dan cinta mereka.

"Kita sudah bicara soal ini." Brynhild berkata dengan lembut setelah dia mengunyah daging biawak bakar yang menjadi makan malam mereka. Saat ini mereka bersembunyi dalam reruntuhan rumah di sebuah kota kecil yang terbengkalai, mereka tinggal disini untuk sejak kemarin, sampai tiga hari selesai dan Sigurd dan Siegfried memakamkan Bryn secara layak. "Dan kita sudah sepakat."

Ekspresi Sigurd sekeras baja, sementara Siegfried terlihat seperti janda yang sedang berduka.

Brynhild mencubit pipi Siegfried, membuat laki-laki jangkung itu mengaduh pelan.

"Hey, aku belum mati, jangan pasang muka seperti itu," tegurnya.

Ekspresi Siegfried mengeras, namun sorot matanya masih semuram malam.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya pelan. "Hanya saja.... Kamu tahu ini sulit untuk kami, Bryn." Dia mencuri pandang ke arah Sigurd yang masih belum berkata apa-apa sejak kembali dari berburu.

Brynhild menggeleng. "Tidak ada tempat untuk kembali untuk kita. Kalian tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali maju."

"Kami tahu," ujar Sigurd keras. "Kami tahu, Bryn, _kami tahu_." Dia menghela napas berat. "Dan kita memang sudah bicara soal ini dan ya-- kami tidak akan mundur. Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Bagus." Brynhild menyahut, bukan tanpa rasa takut.

Karena dia _gentar._ Sejak kemarin saat kakinya digigit zombie dalam perjalanan mereka sampai sekarang. Kengerian dalam hatinya tidak kunjung hilang dan Siegfried beberapa kali mendekap badannya, mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar dan membiarkan Bryn menangis di pundaknya. Memang yang Siegfried lakukan untuknya tidak akan memutar balikan waktu, tapi dalam dekapannya yang terguncang, Bryn merasa _aman_. Dan itu cukup untuk segalanya.

Dia akan mati besok. Virus membutuhkan waktu tiga hari untuk mengambil kontrol tubuh manusia, dan mereka bertiga sudah bicara soal _ini._ Kalau salah satu dari mereka terinfeksi, maka mereka akan menunggu tiga hari,

tiga hari

untuk perpisahan terakhir,

dan pada sore ketiga, mereka akan mencabut nyawa yang terinfeksi, sebagai bentuk kasih sayang dan belas kasihan mereka.

Mereka bercinta tadi malam, semalaman, dalam reruntuhan rumah tua. Mereka jarang melakukan ini, seks, karena alasan yang jelas, tapi ketika mereka melakukannya _kali ini_ rasanya pahit sekali, penuh dengan keputus-asaan dan air mata meski Bryn masih memiliki satu setengah hari lagi untuk hidup, semua sentuhan itu membakar kulitnya dan Bryn meninggalkan tanda sebanyak mungkin di kulit mereka. Seksnya penuh dengan emosi dan permohonan maaf dan 'jangan tinggalkan aku', Bryn meratap dan kedua kekasihnya menangis.

Mereka tidak tidur setelah tiga ronde, namun terdiam dalam dinginnya malam, diselimuti hanya oleh satu sama lain dan tinggal sampai matahari naik.

Di hari kedua, mereka berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada zombie yang menyerang. Tidak ada gigitan di kaki Bryn. Dan tidak ada air mata yang tumpah semalaman. Mereka bergurau, bicara soal rencana hendak kemana, dan bersikap seperti biasa. Seakan-akan ini hanyalah hari lain di era kiamat zombie dan mereka bertiga utuh selamanya.

Namun akting itu berakhir ketika matahari terbenam, dan Bryn mendapati kedua kekasihnya memandang jauh ke ufuk barat. Topeng mereka lepas, dan Bryn bisa melihat betapa hancurnya mereka sebelum Sigurd menyelinap pergi untuk mencari buruan dan Siegfried memasang senyuman kecilnya kembali.

Brynhild akan mati sebelum matahari terbenam.

Ini adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama, dan Brynhild rasa, Sigurd dan Siegfried tidak akan mau menghabiskannya dengan dengan seks penuh air mata lagi.

Dan dia benar, di tengah api unggun, Sigurd memutuskan untuk memutar ulang memori masa pacaran mereka. Dengan semangat dia bernostalgia dan bercerita kembali soal bagaimana mereka bertemu sampai memutuskan untuk menikah. Brynhild tersenyum lebar, karena ini adalah malam terakhirnya di bumi dan Sigurd ingin membuatnya bahagia walau untuk sejenak, dan melupakan dukanya yang tadi dia rasakan hanya untuk Brynhild, dan dia merasakan hangat di dadanya, membuncah seperti kembang api kecil sementara Sigurd berkelakar dan bercerita, dan Siegfried mendengarkan dengan semangat walau ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia mendengar, sambil tetap tersenyum.

Ada saat dimana Sigurd akan berhenti sejenak, dan pertahanannya seperti akan runtuh, tapi di saat itu, Brynhild akan memungut dinding itu dan memasangkannya kembali dengan menyambung ceritanya.

Mereka tinggal seperti itu hingga larut malam, menarik kembali memori sebelum kiamat zombie saat semuanya masih mudah dan indah.

"Bryn?" panggil Siegfried.

"Hmm?" sahut Brynhild. "Ada apa?"

"Maukah kamu nanti bernyanyi? Lagu ninabobo itu?"

"Juga," ujar Sigurd. "Kami ingin mendekapmu dalam tidur? Is it okay with you?"

Sorot mata Brynhild melembut, dia sendiri sudah agak mengantuk dan kesadarannya seperti melayang-layang. Dia ingin terlelap dengan dua laki-laki yang paling dia cintai di seluruh dunia ini dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja," ujarnya lembut. "Sekarang?"

"Kamu sudah mengantuk?" tanya Siegfried.

"Agak," aku Brynhild malu-malu. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sigurd. "Kita tidur saja sekarang." _karena masih ada besok yang harus dihadapi._

Mereka menggelar alas tidur, dan menempatkan badan disana. Brynhild di tengah sementara Sigurd di kanan dan Siegfried di kirinya, Brynhild bersandar di dada bidang Siegfried. Dia memandang langit-langit yang gelap dan mulai bersenandung,

_The morning star has started to descend  
My sweet dove is now going home  
There are little boots with lacquered boot-shafts on his feet  
The beam of the morning star has shined on them.  
  
Wherever you go, my sweet rose, I wish for you  
That even the ground would turn into red roses in front of you  
Even the green grass would yield some apples for you  
And your heart would never forget me till death._

Matanya terasa basah, tapi Brynhild menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ini adalah momen-momen terakhirnya, dia ingin senandungnya sempurna dan mereka terlelap dengan damai.

Siegfried dan Sigurd bisa memutuskan bagaimana cara membunuhnya besok pagi, kalau mereka belum memutuskan, dan bagaimana pasokan di tas Brynhild akan dibagi di antara mereka esok hari. Hal-hal itu bisa menunggu, namun momen lembut ini tidak, momen lembut terakhir ini tidak.

Dia ingin tertidur dengan tenang, di antara kedua kekasihnya, untuk terakhir kali untuk selamanya.

Siegfried mencium keningnya, menggumamkan selamat malam dan _i love you_ , dan Brynhild beralih kepada Sigurd, yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan tegar di saat yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Bryn selagi bergerak mendekati Sigurd, dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Sigurd tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka, dan begitu juga Brynhild,

dan tanpa mereka tahu, detik itu adalah satu jam sebelum virus zombie mengambil alih otak Brynhild sepenuhnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lullaby yang dinyanyiin Bryn itu aslinya lullaby rakyat Hongaria, i find it years ago and think it's really beautiful :"")
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY IF THIS IS LACKING SOMETHING IDK
> 
> Feedback akan sangat diapreasiasi! :'D


End file.
